


I'll be Okay

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles [39]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Jace, Protective Magnus, Protectiveness, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 19:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13278429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Magnus and Jace reassure each other after Jace's death that they will be here for each other.





	I'll be Okay

Shadowhunters || Jagnus || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – I'll be Okay || Jagnus || Shadowhunters

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – I'll be Okay

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, hurt/comfort, protectiveness

Main Pairing: Magnus/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Magnus Bane

Summary: Prompt: "I'm worried about you." and "I'll be okay, because I know you're back here ready to step in if I need you." for Jagnus after Jace died.

Magnus and Jace reassure each other after Jace's death that they will be here for each other.

**Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

_I'll be Okay_

Magnus was frowning. Jace would be joking about how that was going to cause wrinkles, but he knew Magnus was not in the mood for that.

"I'm worried about you."

Jace tilted his head away from his lover, using Chairman Meow as a distraction and reaching out to pat the kitten. Magnus had been worried _a lot_ lately. Seeing Alec crumble and declare Jace dead, while there was _nothing_ Magnus could do to help his lover…

Needless to say, ever since Jace had come back from the dead, Magnus had been hovering. Part of Jace truly loved that, loved how much Magnus cared for him, loved him and worried about him. But the other part of Jace started to feel caged by it, felt patronized. Every new mission the same song and dance and it was starting to get on his nerves.

"I'll be okay", gritted Jace out, maybe a bit harsher than intended.

He saw Magnus take a step back at that and felt instantly guilty. Sighing, Jace got up and approached Magnus, gently grasping the warlock's face.

"I'll be okay", repeated Jace once more, but this time in a softer voice. "Because I know you're back there ready to step in if I need you."

He leaned in to seal Magnus' lips in a kiss. He felt his warlock relax a little at that. There was no holding Magnus Bane back anyway; the High Warlock of Brooklyn had been tagging along to every single one of Jace's missions since Jace had died. Because Jace had died _and Magnus hadn't been there to help_. So Jace knew better than to try and stop Magnus from tagging along.

And part of Jace… was incredibly grateful and glad to know Magnus would be there to protect him if need be, because part of him _was still afraid of dying again_.

"I love you, sweetheart. Of course I'll have your back", assured Magnus gently, wrapping his arms around Jace's waist.

And now it was Jace's turn to feel reassured. He practically melted against his warlock, burying himself in Magnus' chest, nose pressed against Magnus' collarbone as he soaked up the warmth and the reassuring words, because there was simply no way not to believe Magnus. After all, Magnus had been right there, having his back, since they had met.

"I love you, Mag", murmured Jace very softly.

"I know, my little Shadowhunter", assured Magnus, pressing a kiss to the top of Jace's head.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> I am now posting my tumblr-drabbles on here, so if this seems familiar, that's because I already posted it on my tumblr ([takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/)).


End file.
